The Teen Criminals:Scout's New Home
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: The Scout from Teufort is sent to Danville to live with the Spy. Check out the story of the Teen Criminals makinng friends with the fastest mercenary from Teufort.
1. The Introduction

**Welcome Comrades to this new story of the Battle-War stories. If you realized that the word "Origin" is gone, that means this story is after the Teen Criminals 2, which means that the villains that are mentioned in the Origins are gone or have become friends again.**

 **In this story, it will be the adventures of the BLU Scout who he is coming to Danville to live with his new father, or actual father, the Spy from RED. He will have tough times when he lives with the backstabber but his life will change when he meet new friends on the way.**

 **Almost forgot, these games, shows, and books do not belong to me but the story belongs to me.**

 **Let's Begin.**

 **Introduction.**

 **(No One's POV)**

The airplane landed in Danville International Airport which was from Teufort. The young mercenary exit the airplane and headed to the person with the sign saying "Scout". He met the RED Spy waiting for him.

"So, how's your day back at Teufort?" said the Spy.

The Scout asked, "Will you please not talk about Teufort by now since my Mom forced me to live with you for a father and son hangout. I don't even know how she got me to live with you for so many times. For years, you backstabbed me for a lot of times getting me to respawn again back to my spawn point."

"That was when we are still rivals Scout, your mother and I have the idea to stay with me for the rest of your life so we can stop you from your trash talking to anyone." said the Spy.

"Now come on, I have to get you back to my place so we can ready with your bedroom." said the Spy.

"Don't talk here in public!" said the Scout.

The Scout and Spy went back to the Spy's house **(which is actually Elizabeth's old house)** and they packed the Scout's bags and move his entire luggage to the only room where the Spy usually wanted the Scout to be so he can learn to be nice to girls.

And that is Gretchen's and Elizabeth's room.

"Uh Spy, why is my new room so girly?" said the Scout.

"Because, since you have been bad to speak to girls back at Teufort, you will have to be nice to them. So your room will be with your new sisters." said the Spy.

The Scout was in shocked to find out that Spy would do that just to get him to learn to speak girls better but he was disappointed that he has to share a room with Elizabeth and Gretchen.

 **(Scout's POV)**

I can't believe the Spy would do that just so I can speak girls better. I was at first happy that Spy would do that, but the worst part is that I have to stay with my new sisters in their room. I was starting to have second thought of trying to run away from another house or alley where I am going to make it my home but I got no choice.

 **Okay that is the introduction of the Teen Criminals: Scout's New Home. So you may probably know why Gretchen is staying with the Spy. The reason is that after she humiliated her parents for lying, her parents disown her, leaving the Spy to adopt her to the family. The "talking to girls better" was most likely a reference to the "Love and War Update Video" for Team Fortress 2.**

 **Remember what I said is that if you are bored with reading the words that are not interested, you can imagine the scene and make it interesting.**

 **So if you enjoy, leave a review to me so I can add your reviews to the next chapter.**

 **Thank you Comrades! Rookie Fictioner Out.**


	2. Meeting the Teens

**Here is the First chapter of the story, I have to make a chapter with Phineas and Ferb in it because it is going to be questioned by many viewers of why put a TF2 story to a Phineas and Ferb part so I have to make this chapter as possible.**

 **Just to make sure for everyone: I do not own anything but the story is mine.**

 **So enjoy Comrades.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting the Teens.**

 **(Ferb's POV)**

Me, Phineas, Isabella, and Jack are going to pick up the girls to go bowling. We planned to go in the town so we can take dinner there.

"Are you sure they like bowling you two?" said Phineas.

"Of course they do, I play bowling with Elizabeth weeks ago." said Jack.

"When and where did you go bowling?" said Isabella.

"Well, it was in GTA 4 anyway." said Jack causing us to be annoyed.

"So all this time, you and Elizabeth played GTA 4 for bowling!" said Phineas and Isabella.

"Well, the bowling alley is closed during the Crime Wars so we have to play this game to play bowling." I said.

"Yep you are right, the Crime Wars closed up all the entertainment places that we used to go." said Jack.

As I soon knocked the door of the Spy's house someone opened the door.

 **(Scout's POV)**

 **(A minute ago)**

I have to admit it; the room I have to occupy with is much cooler than mine. The two have placed posters of my favorite games: Bioshock and Prototype. **(Yep, I know).** The room is not completely white, it has white liners and wooden walls and they have like a computer to like chat with. I was admiring it until I hear the knock of the door, the Spy was about to open the door but I was fast so I open the door instead. And all I see on the other side was four other teens.

 **(Jack's POV)**

When I saw someone inside the door, I presumed it was the Spy but it was a Scout. I was shocked to see that mercenary in the Spy's house so was going to get my pistol but I was interrupted by the Spy.

"Hello gentlemen." said the Spy.

"Hi Spy." said all of us. And he said, "So do you meet my son?"

I was questioned what son did he mean and then he said, "The Scout you were trying to shoot."

Now I was confused, I said to him, "How do you know I was pointing it to the Scout?"

"Well for starters, you did not put it back in time for me to see it." said the Spy.

"Wow, you are such a sharp-shooter." I said.

"Thank you." said the Spy. He then said, "So you are going to pick up Gretchen and Elizabeth, right?"

That was almost like how Lucien knows I caught him giving flowers to Annette. I remembered that Lucien like Annette as a like, like you kind. I watched them every day as to how their results are and just I was right, they do like each other.

"Yes Spy, we are going bowling today." said Ferb.

"Well, aren't you young enough to play bowling?" said the Scout jokingly.

"Well, yeah." I said.

 **(Scout's POV)**

Wait, they are allowed to play bowling like the age of a teen? I was confused all of the time when they said yes. Just when I was about to say something else, the two girls have already exit the changing room wearing their casual clothing, well completely different. I don't know which ones names are so I will have to go for their appearance. The girl in glasses was wearing like a Girl Scout uniform that is colored in dark grey making the appearance look like a Black Op and the letters on her beret are spelled "FORMER." The other one looks like she was part of the bikers because she wore a black jacket, a necklace of a bird, and a grey skirt.

 **(No One's POV)**

When Ferb saw Gretchen, he looks as he was almost going to faint but he kept his confidence up and spoke up.

"Wow Gretch, you look beautiful in that clothing." said Ferb happily.

Gretchen blushed and told him happily, "Thanks."

When Jack saw Elizabeth, he was already bored about clothing and even her.

"Well, nice jacket Eliza." said Jack.

"Yeah, I was already bored of this but I will keep it." said Elizabeth.

As the two girls have got to their boyfriends, the two noticed about the Scout.

"Who is he Spy?" said Gretchen.

"He is your brother-in-law." said the Spy.

When the two heard that, they were shocked to actually have a brother-in-law. The two complain to the Spy of why he never told them about their brother-in-law.

But the Spy said that it was a surprise for them to know about the Scout. But then, the Spy decided to bring Scout along to bowling so they will know him better. The Spy told them that Scout will come along and when the Scout and the Teens heard that, they all were shocked.

"I should have brought Baljeet and Buford to come but they are busy with work." said Isabella.

 **Okay that is the end of Chapter 1 of the Teen Criminals: Scout's New Home. Now the story introduces Multi-Crossovers now. Thank you for reading, write a review on and as always, have a good day Comrades!**

 **Rookie Fictioner Out.**


	3. Bowling Friends

**Okay, here is the second Chapter of the Teen Criminals: Scout's New Home. Where we left off, the Spy has allowed the Scout to join the Gang to bowling, will he make friends with them, find out more.**

 **Anyway, I do not own the things but the story is mine.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Bowling Friends.**

 **(No One's POV)**

The Scout and the Gang were almost close to Bowl-R-Ama and they were talking about the Scout the whole time. The Gang knew the Scout is Spy's father but with him around was something they did not expect. They knew how Scout acts but they were going to give him advice to not be rude and not be a jerk to anyone.

The other reason Scout wants to live here was that he could be nice and kind to them but with their doubt, Scout uses his MP3 player and played a song.

 **(Jack's POV)**

"Guys, what are we going to do? The Scout is joining us to bowling." I said.

"We have to give him a good chance, he will be nice anyway, that's what the Spy told me." said Elizabeth.

"Yeah Jack, why don't you give him a chance?" said Phineas.

"Because he is awesome!" I said.

"What?" said the Gang except Scout because he is wearing his earphones.

"And why would you have doubts about him?" said Gretchen.

"Ummmm, so he could join his father's job." I said.

 **(Scout's POV)**

I technically heard everything what they said, no joke, they wanted me to join my father's job to become a cop. Well, I like cops for now and since Spy was a cop, I would have liked him but he still keep his mojo.

I told them of what I heard. "Hey, why are you talking about me joining the Police?"

The guys were in shock to find out I was hearing but the reason I heard it was that my earphones are not that loud. So I can hear what they said. Gretchen looked me into the eye until we reached the Bowl-R-Ama, she seemed to not be happy about what I did.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I stared at that liar all the way here when he heard what we said, well technically, he didn't told us that he was going to wear his earphones so that means he is not lying. Why me?

Okay anyway, as we reached to the front entrance, we found that everyone has been here playing bowling, during the Crime Wars, they only have a few people, but today, there are a lot of people in here having fun after the Wars.

Phineas and Ferb got a seat ready for us and we sat there talking. I started to talk to the Scout who he is seeing two guys who look like Russian playing on the other side. **(She is referring to Niko and Roman from GTA 4. Yeah, the two actually played here as well.)**

I speak to the Scout and he responded regularly.

I told him, "What did you do back at Teufort?"

He said, "Well, we do contracts for the Administrator, cap their intelligence to our base, getting Medic to heal me, and drink soda."

I was so confused of what he said, he must have a good time back there.

But then he said, "Then there is that incident when my teammates got killed, they never respawn, I was the only one surviving this one, I decided to leave the company for good and moved here."

"How did you feel when that happened?" I said because I was concerned.

He said, "Angry, I hate RED for killing my teammates, they killed Soldier, Pyro, Heavy, and Sniper, they took over our base and I was left alone."

I was shocked to find out Scout's story but I don't know if he is trying to prank me or something, so I said, "Is it true?"

But my heart-broken part was when he said "Yes." He really did lose his teammates because of a glitch that happen in that time. I was sorry for doubting him and I patted him in the shoulder so that he knows how I feel for it. I kind of wanted to have a brother before but I was the only child. When Spy adopted me to be his daughter, I said yes and I met him, the Scout. Not everyone is perfect, even for the fastest mercenary on Teufort.

After our conversation, the two of us were quiet for a while waiting for our turn. Scout put on his earphones back and he listened to some rock music while I sat on the other side watching Phineas and Isabella rolled the bowling ball to the pins. I started to see Ferb looking concerned at me, I guess he heard the Scout's story as well.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

When I heard about the Scout's backstory, I was sorry for what I doubt about him, he was trying to make new friends and I doubt him. I was going to say sorry to Scout for doubting it, but I also saw was a group of people in weird clothes using some kind of gravity gun.

 **Okay note here, now the perspective will go to Vanossgaming's friends near the Teen Criminal's spot. I decided to add them in this chapter since this resembled the Youtuber's video in GMOD, so this will be their perspective.**

 **Now back to the story.**

 **(Ohm's POV)**

"Okay it is my time to shine, I can do this, I can do this…" I said.

I was going to shoot the ball to the pins when suddenly; Wildcat pushed me causing me to hit someone's ball.

"Wildcat!? Why did you do that?" I said.

"Because I don't want you to get the strike so you only still have one more left to win." said Wildcat.

"No fair." I said.

When Wildcat pushed me, the ball hit to the different direction which hit at first the Teen's bowling ball and their ball hit another bowling ball coming from the Russians causing all their bowling balls to not hit the pins.

 **(No One's POV)**

Everyone was disappointed that someone on the other side ruined their streaks. Niko was almost beating his cousin's record but was failed because another ball hit his so that he won't win. Jack and Elizabeth's streak was lost by the same results as Niko had, causing them to find out who did that. While Ohmwrecker is mad at Wildcat for ruining his chances to get his team to win.

"Hey! What is the big deal ruining my chance to beat my cousin's record you piece of sandwich!" said Niko frustrated from his anger.

"Yeah, which one ruined our streak as well!" said Jack angrily.

"It was Wildcat who did it!" said Delirious angrily as well.

They were all angry at Wildcat for messing their streaks and decided to beat him up, leaving the ones who did not make a streak just watch.

They watched Wildcat get beat up and saying, "HELP, SOMBODY!"

 **(Roman's POV)**

Jeez, all that for just trying to break my record?!

 **(The Red Team's POV, Wildcat's team)**

"OOOH, that is going to leave a mark." said Vanoss.

"How are they really so in to this game?" said Mini.

 **(Phineas' POV)**

Wow, he might need a doctor after that.

 **(Isabella's POV)**

Ouch, how is he still alive?

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I wish I could stop them but if I do, I don't want to get into a fight.

 **(Scout's POV)**

Ohh man! I see that pig get run over by a bunch of people. I am getting my fine meter back after that story I told, which was sad.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I would kinda admit it, it was funny when I see it at first and then I start laughing so hard. I can't laugh any longer so I was getting focused on the game with Ferb and Scout.

Ferb got a new streak of 5 strikes, Scout has a streak of 3 strikes, and my streaks are like 4 strikes. We don't care for the streaks but we decided to watch them see the pig get beat up until someone called it out.

Someone who worked here called the Emergencies and they brought Wildcat to the hospital, leaving us to continue bowling.

I told Jack to tell me what happened there. He said, "Well for starters, we rip off his pig mask and punch his actual face with our face, we told him mean words on him, and that's just it."

 **(No One's POV)**

It's 4:00 PM in the afternoon and they were done playing games and decided to go eat at Paul Bunyan's restaurant for dinner. The teens walked together in a happy way and do on their own business.

 **OKAY, That is the end of Chapter 2 of Scout's New Home.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what I should put it on.**

 **Also, if you want to see these Youtuber's that are mentioned in here type their names on the search area and you can watch theirs.**

 **Rookie Fictioner out, Comrades!**


	4. Meeting Secrets

**Okay here is the third chapter of Scout's New Home. Now the other characters that were seen in "Bowling Friends" are now going to be part of the story now, for a few chapters. Plus, the setting of the Bowl-R-Ama is not seen in the actual episodes of the show of Phineas and Ferb so just think of the place from the Youtuber's video's bowling alley from GMOD.**

 **The Scout and the Gang are heading to the restaurant called "Paul Bunyan's".**

 **That all I can tell for now, enjoy and remember the story belongs to me but the elements are from their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting Secrets.**

 **(No One's POV)**

At Paul Bunyan's, the Gang have got a seat in the big round table and they sat there waiting for their order. The Gang has seen the Scout waiting for someone to get out of the restroom because he needs to go due to drinking too much soda on the way here. He finally got in and took a number 1. While he is in the restroom, the Gang started talking about the incident back at Bowl-R-Ama, Phineas was disappointed of Jack and Elizabeth for making the day worse by punching a guy in a pig mask.

"I can't believe you did that just because of a streak!" said Phineas angrily to Jack.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, we got mad and we have to punch him for it." said Jack.

"You know it isn't the only way to do, Jack." said Isabella.

"Well, you killed your dog for crying out loud." said Jack to Isabella.

Isabella started remembering about when she killed Pinky and then she excuse herself to the exit and cried until she come back.

"Way to go Jack, you made her relive her memories." said Gretchen.

"It wasn't my crumbling fault for making her cry." said Jack.

Scout got back as fast as he could and come back to his seat a minute ago. The Gang did not realize him and he spoken up.

"Well Jack, you could have thrown milk at him instead." said the Scout and lead the Gang to shock.

"How did you get here? I thought you were at the bathroom." said Phineas.

"I did. I was just fast." said the Scout.

"But how can you use the toilet too quickly?" said Ferb.

"You know I am the fastest mercenary on the group, so that means I use it quickly." said Scout.

Everyone is now confused about it and they decided to not talk about it. The food was there and when they were going to eat, they saw the same guys that were playing bowling back then.

 **(Basically's POV)**

"I can't believe you left me outside the Bowl-R-Ama guys!" I said.

"But the doors were completely open, not locked." said Delirious.

I was sure the doors were closed but I did not try because I was sure it will not budge like last time. I was stuck outside with Nogla all day. All I saw inside was someone fighting someone but they told me it was them who punched Wildcat for ruining their streaks. No wonder why Wildcat looks like now with does stitches.

Wildcat was complaining Ohm for getting him to the hospital but it was obvious he deserved that for cheating the whole round and ruins the other player's streaks. Just when I was about to say something, a guy with a triangle head came by and wanted to talk to us.

"Hey, may I speak to the guy with a pig mask?" said the triangle teen.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" said Wildcat.

"My name is Phineas and I presume you are the one that my friend told me." said Phineas.

"Wait, you are friends with the one with a criminal mask!?" said Wildcat.

"I stopped doing crimes when I did the last Heist back at Los Santos!" said the one with the mask presuming its Jack.

"Wait, you were at the Heist at Los Santos?" said Wildcat.

"Yes!" said Jack.

Wildcat had a back memory again. He told me about his memory, when he was going to withdraw his money from his vacation at Los Santos, all his earnings were all gone because they were robbed by the Heisters. When Wildcat got back to reality, he began punching at Jack hard.

 **(Jack's POV)**

I just got hit by that pig guy, I don't know why but it has to do something a while ago. I tried to tell him but he screamed, "YOU STOLE MY EARNINGS!" I realized what he meant, when I was on the Heist back at Los Santos, we stole their money at the Maze Bank, which could be the bank where he deposits it.

I told him, "How much did you withdraw in the bank in Los Santos? I could give your money back."

"All I put was 4 crumbling dollars and 99 cents." said Wildcat. (Nogla's story reference)

"That's it, just 5 dollars!" I said and then gave him the 5 dollars that I owed him. But then he started throwing the money to the ground and said, "I don't want your charity!"

I have to pick it up again and give it to him but he always throws it away to the floor, I called Elizabeth to help but he won't budge, but then Scout came and gave him 5 dollars. And you cannot believe what happened next, he accept it.

 **(Wildcat's POV)**

That Scout gave me 5 dollars; I did not accept the ski mask man's offer because he pulled out a ten dollar.

 **(Jack's POV)**

I checked out how much did I have and I realized that its ten dollars. What an idiot of me for not checking it properly. I said sorry to the pig mask guy and we were cool with it. Scout saw the pig mask weirdo and he said to me that he looks cool with that mask. For the record, that sounded gay, but he was not. Me, Elizabeth, and Scout returned to our seat and we finished our meal.

 **(Scout's POV)**

When I finished my meal, I prayed to the Lord for the meal that he has given us. When I finished praying, the Gang looked at me surprised, even Gretchen is surprised as well.

"When did you believe in Christianity?" said Gretchen.

I said that I know God when I was little before, but I was busy with my job back at Teufort and I had no time to read my Bible so I moved here because there was no way that can stop him from reading the Holy Bible.

I was also impressed that she also reads the Holy Bible as well. I always thought I am the only brother who doesn't believe in Christianity than her. Spy has read the Bible as well when he was in prison and it changed him to become good. Gretchen was so happy as well that she is not the only one in her family as well.

We discussed about our full stories to each other but since I already did tell completely my story, Gretchen told her past. She lives happily with her family, she made fast friends to her sister, Elizabeth, and she dated Ferb Fletcher. I liked Ferb because he is a sniper and Sniper saved me from an incoming Demo Knight. But then the incident happened, she told me of what happened her parents, her's became corrupted and never agreed that she is dating Ferb, so they called the Criminals and kidnapped them but she also said that she used her powers against them. Gretchen showed me her hand and saw her shadow form; I realized that she was the infamous Shadow Monster that works for the Police my father joined. She told me where she got that power in the first place, she said that a psycho gave it to her by stabbing a knife at her causing the shadows surrounding her absorbing her and she became an immune human being. **(Reference anybody?)**

She was accused for what happened but it was a totally different story than hers, her parents lied to everyone that she was dating someone else but Ferb and herself knew that they are lying but the others did not. After that, her friends disband her and her best friend, Isabella, demoted her and made her leave the troop. I gave Isabella the angry stare of what I heard.

 **(Isabella's POV)**

I saw Scout with that stare when I came back, I told them of why he is doing that but he spoken and said, "You demoted her for one simple lie?"

I made one mistake for what happened years ago, I demoted her for a reason, but I have to hide it and use that lie, I demoted her because of her powers, I knew that psycho did something to her when we first encounter. **(Anything?)** I knew her look when she saw me, her eyes was black and I saw a little glimpse of dark smoke but never mind talking about it now. Scout still stares at me angrily for what I have done and I had no choice but to say it.

"I demoted her because of her psycho-ness!" I said.

I looked at them and I saw Gretchen giving me the same stare Scout gave me.

"What psycho-ness?!" said Gretchen angrily.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" said Phineas as he tagged along.

"Yeah, what psycho-ness, because I like psycho-ness." said the man in a hockey mask resembling Jason Voorhees but like a human.

"Indeed Comrade, what kind of psycho-ness?" said the Mechanic because he was eating here as well.

Everyone was staring at me, even that creepy hockey mask guy tagged along with another guy in a Mario costume with sandals.

I finally spoken, "Because of what happened to that stalker in Ferb's birthday, that stalker was flirting with her and she finally cracked up, she stabbed that stalker with a spare metal pole that they had for inventing things, she stabbed him into the head spilling blood all over the lawn. I was afraid when that psycho did something to her, he might made her even more deadly as before." I was in fear of what I said.

"I can't believe it, the girl with glasses is awesome!" said the hockey mask guy.

"So that's why we were doing this for you months ago?" said Phineas.

"You are such a big liar to her, why would you do it to your best friend?" said Scout.

Gretchen looked at me angrily again and when the waiter came to pay for the bill, she stabbed her fork to the guy's arm causing him to shout quietly. She then ran out the restaurant crying because of it.

"You are the worst friend I have ever seen." said Ferb.

"Yeah, what he said." said Scout.

Ferb and Scout chased after to comfort her of this talk while the rest stay in the restaurant helping the waiter get that fork out of his hand. Everyone now knows the whole truth but Phineas comfort me because he had that same result as mine.

 **Well that leaves it to Chapter 3. If you never remember the reference of Gretchen's past, you should read the Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction, "Kidnapped" if you want to know the actual reason why she got stabbed.**

 **Thanks and leave a review.**

 **Rookie Fictioner Out, Comrades.**


	5. Comfort

**Time for the new chapter of Scout's New Home. Now I will add my OCs in the story. Remember that this story is from me but the elements are from their respective owners.**

 **Where we left off, Gretchen cried out of the restaurant because of her best friend's lie and Ferb and Scout went after her to calm her down while Delirious and Wildcat will help the others to get the waiter get off the fork that Gretchen did.**

 **Well, that's all I can say to you now. Now lets go to the story now.**

 **Chapter 4: Comfort.**

 **(No One's POV)**

Ferb and Scout tried to catch up with Gretchen but she used her powers to go fast causing them to lose her out of sight. The two were trying to calm her down but she was upset to stop. They stopped at the bus stop to regain their strength.

"How can she run faster than me?" said Scout.

"Well, she doubled her speed of course." said Ferb.

"How are we going to catch her up, she might be gone by now." said Scout.

"I think I know where she is hiding." said Ferb.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I ran straight back home and slammed the front door and lean there sobbing. Spy heard me from the other room and told me what happened. I told him of what happened back at Paul Bunyan's and I told Isabella kept a lie to me this whole time. Spy told me that he may know this while I was working.

"When did you learn about her lie?" I said.

"I worked on this crime scene that John gave me and I found a bit about the evidence. The video showed this scene while you were still kidnapped by those thugs and it showed Isabella spying at you." said the Spy.

"Why would she be spying at me?" I said.

"Well for whatever reason, she knows you have shadow powers when you attacked the thugs." said the Spy.

"But why did she tell me she knows I have shadow powers when I got kidnapped by that psycho." I said. **(Come on Robot Wolf 26Z, you know this.)**

"She used it as a cover because she did not really know you have shadow powers, she spied on you so she can see if you have changed. And the real reason why she demoted you was because…" said the Spy.

"Demoted me for what?" I said.

"She had no choice." said the Spy.

"What?" I said.

"When your parents lied to everyone about that incident with you and Ferb, Isabella was going to tell you what happened, but many people were infurious of you that she had to demote you to keep her friends and herself to not get blamed for this." said the Spy.

"But why did she do it?" I said.

"Trust me, she expected this to happen and if you stayed in her troop for a long time, you and the others would have serious trouble." said the Spy. He said again, "And she only did it to protect you."

"Why would she protect me, she and the others that were against us before tried to kill us." I said.

"Remember that she did not kill you with that revolver when she had the chance before and she saved you multiple times secretly when you were about to get hit." said the Spy.

"How did you know she saved me multiple times?! I don't even know if you were trying to lie and tell me to calm down and if you really know this, why didn't you tell me?!" I said angrily.

"I have kept a good eye on everyone on you and I knew that she was there in the covers, she was mad that she had to kill you for that corrupt mayor and she only did it just get close to you! Why would I let you leave with them while I was trying to find evidence!? You are well protective with the Gang and Scout was the only one that can understand your emotions!" said the Spy.

My heart went in shock when Spy shout at me like that, he was trying to help me to be safe but his business at work delays him. I was being rude to him like he was still my best friend but I would never want to get mad at my father like that. And I should have known that Spy has a good eye on watching me and my friends.

"I am sorry. It's just that not simple and was really hard for my life right now." I said.

"I just want you to know that you can count on me that I will help you for the troubles, so those Ferb." said the Spy.

Spy hugged me because he has felt the same way as he had that same result before.

"You are just like someone I know who has that feeling." said the Spy.

"You too, Dad." I said.

We immediately break our hug and we agreed to be calm and okay with this. Spy waved at me as he was about to get back on his work but he gave me some documents of the times back at Teufort.

"Here, you will find out about Teufort if you have time to visit." said the Spy.

"This is for the project for school tomorrow, right?" I said.

"Yes, and you can use it for your studies. Now excuse me, I will be back to work, have fun with your friends." said the Spy.

"You too." I said.

I brought the documents to my room and went outside to find them but the minute I opened the door, Ferb and Scout came back.

 **(Scout's POV)**

Me and Ferb ran as fast as we could, Ferb was excellent to find out where she is and ran back to the house to find her.

We hugged Gretchen as she was safe from danger. Gretchen in return hugged back that we are the only ones that are concern with her problems.

"I'm so glad that you guys came back." said Gretchen.

"Well, a boyfriend never leaves them." said Ferb.

"Including a brother." I said.

Gretchen smiled back at us for being with her, we also told her about what happened to the waiter that she stabbed. She doesn't even care of that because the Mechanic would get his hand fixed.

 **(WOW! I am going to mess the sentences again!)**

 **(Delirious' POV)**

I can't believe that glasses girl did that to this waiter with a fork. I was at first grossed about it but I enjoyed seeing some action in this place. I help Wildcat get the fork out of the waiter's hand because he doesn't want a fork stuck in his hand.

The waiter told me I have to put the fork in the trash since the hairs of it broke. I went out of the restaurant and throw it in the trash can. But I suddenly heard the sound of screaming and I went to hear the sound. When I went to this alley, I found a dead body lying in the middle of the alleyway. I called out the raven girl to come since the triangle head guy is busy getting the hand fixed with Mechanic.

When she came to see the body, she screamed when she saw this.

She called everyone including the glasses girl and the triangle head guy about the bad news. When I heard it, my adventure in this city will be my goal to stop evil.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I was interrupted by Isabella who she was calling me. I answered the phone and she said something that made me get the freeze still.

"What happened?" I said.

"It's Adyson, she is dead." said Isabella in shock.

When I heard that, my hand slipped the phone to the floor and collapse in terror.

What's wrong?" said the Scout.

"It's Adyson, she is dead." I said.

 **I feel sorry for jolleIQ for using reference in his story to mine. I decided to make this chapter as a prequel to his Fanfiction story, the Fear in Resonance. Hints show that: Delirious found Adyson dead first, Robot Wolf 26Z's story "Kidnapped" connects to JolleIQ's story, and the Spy has a reason why he was busy searching for evidence that John gave him. The other evidence that Spy was decrypting it was the murder of Adyson, who she died during the night. Though his story was already made before I make this story so these hints in my story are not included. I am a fan of JolleIQ's "Fear in Resonance" so I wanted to make a direct prequel for him by putting this chapter.**

 **Also, Delirious will be in the story for now and I am not going to put new chapters for now since I am going to wait for Fear in Resonance to be done.**

 **Well that's about it, be sure to go to JolleIQ's profile to read his story because they are better. And if he is reading this, I would thank you for your good story.**

 **As always, Rookie Fictioner Out, Comrades!**


End file.
